Pixel Gun 3D
Pixel Gun 3D I play and record Pixel Gun 3D on my YouTube channel.This page is the tips,tricks and something about my Pixel Gun 3D gameplay. 3 Category Spam I always use 3 Cat Spam (3 Category Spam,which is very op and popular in the game) to play the game.I have already used this method to grind for 2.5 years.So I'll give you some tips and tricks for this method￼. So first you need to know the delay mechanics of weapons that Pixel Gun 3D have: Delay Input | Delay Output | Fixed Delay A weapon could either have delay input,delay output,or both.Or they can have a fixed delay or none of those (if the weapon don't have those we are calling those non-delay weapons) Delay Output Delay Output weapons are weapons that have delay animations.(E.G. Storm,Fire Fighter) Delay Input Delay Input weapons are weapons that gives delay to delay output weapons.(E.G. Heavy Sniper Rifle,Antivirus) Output+Input These weapons have delay animations and give delay to other delay output weapons as well.(E.G. Exterminator,Reflector) Fixed Delay These weapons have a trigger animation no matter what you're doing.(when cat spamming avoid to use fixed delay weapons!)(E.G. Pawn Gun,Battle Rook) Preparing your setup According to the top,you might think that using a set of non-delay weapons are good. But non-delay weapons dosen't always perform best.Non-delay weapons perform worst at snipers and primary.So you should put some delay weapons on your setup.Sniper Exoskeleton & Dual Anger combo is better than the Liqudator Z1 & Exterminator combo. My current setup: Viking (Output) | Cracker Gun (Output) | Dark Force Saber (Non-delay) | Poison Darts (Non-delay) | Antivirus (Input) | Dark Mage Wand (Non-delay) Avoiding Delay When you have at least 2 delay weapons like mine,you should never switch from delay (Antivirus) to delay weapon (Viking).Instead,Switch to a non-delay (Poison Darts) then switch to your next delay weapon (Viking). Is t''here is a technique that you can switch to a delay to delay weapon without delay?'' Yes.It was called "Melee Switching".You can do this with a non-delay weapons or delay input weapons. How it works:After you fire the delay weapon switch to your non-delay/delay input weapon and before it pulls out switch to your other delay weapon.You have to time this correctly:Too fast it wil not work;too slow you will waste time. Fingering And Settings As always you can see YouTubers that when they fire their Sniper their choice to go immediately to the centre.''They can switch to their secondaries and primaries easily with their left thumb. So you could play with: 2 fingers Move Aim,Shoot & Jump Jump 3 fingers Move Aim & Shoot Jump Aim 4 fingers Move Shoot Or more XDD LMAO ??? Like Subscribe But i don't recommend playing more than 3 fingers. So the settings: 1.Always stick your jump and shoot button together 2.Your move button should be near the primary and secondary button. '''Weapon Rankings I will now rank weapons from primary to heavy.'''''Note:THIS IS NOT FULLY BASED ON FACTS AND THIS IS ONLY JUST MY OPINION. Primary: S+:Ultimatum, Viking S:Acid Shotgun, Eckodile Rifle, Undertaker, Space Devasator, Prehistoric Shotgun A: Devasator, Gift Sitcher B:Mega Destroyer Secondaries/Back Ups: S: Exterminator, Ritual Revolvers, Dual Anger, Cracker Gun A: Alien Blaster, Triple Musket Melee: Any 85 Mobility Melee except Candy Axe, Werewolf Paws and Sword Of Shadows. You should always hold your melee when your not targeting anyone. Special: S:Necklace Of The Ice KIng A:Poison Darts, Reflector Snipers: S+: Sniper Exoskeleton, Block Rifle, Antivirus S: Overseer, Portalium Rifle, Laser Bow, Laser Crossbow A: Third Eye, Prototype S, Black Hole B: Anti-Champion Rifle, Inevitability F: One Shot Heavy: S: Royal Ashbringer, Phton Freezer, Dark Maze Wand, Christmas Ultimatum A: Primal Beast B: Destruction System (Because you take dmg when you rocket jump) This the end of my 3 cat spam tips!Hope you'd learn something!